


Outer Space

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, I cried writing it, I have No Excuse, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SO SAD, happy ending...I think, it's just sad, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Michael,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L.H.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> I found the beginning of this in one of my notebooks for school and decided to finish it. Loosely based off the song Outer Space. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I didn't look for spelling errors...sorry

Saltwater. Saltwater always reminds me of him. I can still taste it as if it was today. It wasn't. It was so many years ago. 

Luke loved the ocean. His parents would joke that he must've been born at sea to love being near the ocean as much as he did. He spent almost all of his free time near the ocean. Luke could be found sitting on the beach with the wind blowing in his face. Sometimes he'd bring his guitar which was his only company for most of his life. His lonely days at the beach ended though when a boy with purple hair sat beside him on a particularly cloudy day. At first Luke didn't enjoy the interruption in his solace, but eventually he began looking forward to the days the purple haired boy would sit with him. 

That's how I met him, sitting alone at the beach, lightly strumming my guitar. I learned his name was Michael and he changed everything for me. He became my whole world. I couldn't imagine life without him. 

Michael was quiet at first; he barely even moved some days. He'd just sit silently beside Luke, and listen to the blonde boy sing. He never said anything out loud, but he'd smile and radiant fondness. Luke realized he started to emanate the same fondness once Michael began bringing his own guitar as well. They'd sing and play together after that. They'd sing and enjoy each other's presence more than before. 

Once the weather turned cold and brisk, the wind turning their cheeks pink and numbing their fingers, Luke invited Michael to his house. A few days later, Michael invited Luke to his home. It became a comfortable routine, and they were both happy sharing the music and company. 

Those days spent inside were some of my favorite. That's when we started talking, and when I began to know Michael as a person. He began to know me as well and we started to become more than just two people who loved to play music. I met his mum, of course, and she loved me as her own son immediately. I met his dad who teased us because he always knew even when we didn't. My family loved Michael just as much as his loved mine. My mother, too, could see what we couldn't or what we were too naive to acknowledge. We were slowly, and surely falling deeply in love. It was going to be the kind of love that you never recover from. It was the kind that either continues burning for eternity or engulfs you until all that's left is ashes. We didn't realize this though, or were too stupid to care. 

It was warm again when they had their first date. It was at the boardwalk, and it was awkward. Luke didn't understand why every movement felt forced or why Michael's hand suddenly didn't feel familiar anymore. Michael thought he was going to vomit from nerves. He knew how deep they were. He knew. 

Our first kiss was before our first date. It was cliche and under the stars while lying on my rooftop. We loved to sit on my roof and look at the stars, it was something we often did, but that night something was different. Michael's gaze on me was more intense, more insistent as if he thought by staring at me hard enough I could read his mind. I couldn't read his mind though and was surprised when he leaned over to kiss me. My initial shock diminished quickly before my hands were tangled in the front of his shirt to pull him closer. I couldn't remember how many times I had wished he would've kissed me before that night. His lips on mine were a dream come true and I was so elated to realize we didn't have to dance around our feelings anymore. The rest of the night was spent cuddled close to each other exchanging soft kisses and whispers of adoration. I didn't know. 

Every date after the first date was better. Luke could get lost in Michael, and Michael couldn't get enough of Luke. He adored Luke and showered him in love to the point Luke could've named a sea after the love Michael had for him. Luke loved the feeling and he didn't want it any other way. He loved Michael and knew Michael loved him too. He felt safe with Michael. Michael was home. 

Michael was home, and I was starting to realize what Michael and our families had figured out long ago. I was starting to sense the destructive quality of our emotions. I was starting to see how we'd either grow old and die together or we'd crash and burn before we knew what happened. Our love could only be eternal or swallow us whole until neither of us existed. 

Michael never felt like he was good at anything besides guitar. Playing guitar was the only thing he cared about being good at. Luke, on the other hand, was good at everything he tried. He especially loved children and education, so he expressed his dreams of becoming a kindergarten teacher to Michael. Michael supported Luke's dream because he only ever wanted Luke to be happy. Around the time Luke began his schooling to become a teacher, Michael decided to seriously pursue a career in music. Luke supported Michael's dream as well because he only ever wanted Michael to be happy. 

Things became tough very quickly after Luke and Michael made these decisions. Luke would return from college feeling tired and annoyed that he had homework to do. Michael would come home from busking tired as well but also frustrated at his lack of success for the day. Sometimes one of them would be happy while the other was not and few times they'd both be happy at the end of the day. They tried so hard to cherish those good days. Eventually Luke had to begin picking up extra shifts at his job which left him less time for assignments and to be with Michael. He'd leave passive aggressive remarks about how Michael could do more which only made Michael frustrated with Luke. Michael thought Luke didn't support him anymore and Luke thought Michael didn't care anymore. They were drowning and there wasn't a lifeboat in sight. 

In retrospect, I shouldn't have taken the extra shifts. We could've made ends meet without them. I should've made my support for Michael more obvious during that time. After I finished school and had a job though things got better. I was home at set times and Michael knew those times. There was more time for _us_ which helped. I was happy most days, but Michael's smile never quite made it to his eyes. It hurt me to see him so defeated inside. He was struggling to start his own career and I kept talking about how great mine was because he'd insist it didn't make him sad. I never told him the full truth about how good I felt. I knew he was sad and I didn't know how to help, but then it happened. 

But then it happened. Michael was signed to a label. He was signed and recording an album. A tour was being planned for the following summer. Luke had plans to go with since he wouldn't have school. They were both finally happy. Laughter could be heard in their apartment once again and their next door neighbor would slip notes under the door to "keep it down -- no one needs to hear that." Everything was good until the tour. Michael's album had had huge success and he had fans. It was amazing for him to perform for them almost every night. The first few weeks Luke felt just as amazed as his boyfriend did. Eventually though Luke began to feel tired and he began to miss Michael who was always exhausted after the high from a show. They barely had any alone time and it was killing Luke. Michael felt bad for not having as much time for them, but he was also so caught up in the sudden success. Luke could see that. He began to miss the days where they sat, silent, at the beach, times when things were easier. 

Ironically, the beach was where we ended. Maybe it wasn't ironic at all; maybe it was fate. We knew we'd either be invincible or break as easily as porcelain dropped on the floor. We both knew what was happening as we walked to our spot. I said the words to officially end us, but I could feel them on the tip of Michael's tongue as we shared our last kiss. I could feel how cavalier he'd grown and I could feel it in myself as well. It was like we weren't existing anymore. We were only empty shells of what we used to be. I barely felt the pain that should've came with the breakup. I didn't even cry until months later when one of my students drew a picture of their daddies. Michael and I had discussed adoption before he was signed and even afterwards. We began to think a child could save us, but fortunately we both knew deep down it wouldn't be fair to the child. We knew we were broken like shattered glass scattered across the ground. I still miss him everyday. 

\---

_Dear Luke,_

_Saltwater. Saltwater always reminds me of you. I can taste it in my mouth even when I'm no where near the sea. When I am near the ocean there's a pain in my chest so intense I can't breathe. You were so beautiful sitting alone with your guitar that I knew I had to get to know you. I love just sitting with you. I love it even more once I joined you with my guitar. My favorite moments were when we started dating. I loved being the reason you laughed, and being your happiness. You were my happiness as well. I loved every kiss we shared and every night we got lost in ourselves between the sheets of our bed. I don't regret a single moment with you except for when I stopped fighting. I should've fought for us back then. I'm sorry that I didn't, but I'm ready to fight now. I'm taking a break from my music and I'm coming home. I've only ever felt at home with you. Please, let me come home._

_Love,  
M.C. _

\--- 

_Dear Michael,_

_Come home._

_Love,  
L.H. _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! 
> 
> lukesgoggles.tumblr.com


End file.
